


You just had to be difficult~

by KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mastermind Kuwata Leon, Ultimate Hope Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal/pseuds/KaizonaByakiya_UltimateCriminal
Summary: That's not a very nice way to treat a guest, now is it?" IJunko pushes him away once again."Don't touch me you psycho!!"
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Enoshima Junko/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Leon was sitting in his office, watching the students get ready for bed. His eyes were especially drawn to Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Hope. He hated and loved her. He watches her take her shirt and cardigan off, slide her skirt off, untie her boots, and eventually get into bed. He continues watching her. She tosses and turns, but keeps her eyes on the camera. She knows someone is watching her, she isn't aware that it's Leon though. After a while of this, she eventually gets up and walks over to the camera. She turns it away from her, Leon turns it back. Junko turns it again, Leon turns it back. Leon smirks, He likes this little game. They continue this camera turning for about five minutes, Junko lets out a small chuckle and sighs. She puts her hands up in surrender and sits on her bed for a while. 

Just as Junko starts drifting off to sleep, she hears a key turn in her door. She sits up, wide awake. She approaches the door, a katana in hand. Just as she's about to turn the doorknob, the door bursts open and Junko jumps back in suprise. A masked man locks the door behind him and turns to Junko, who has pushed herself up against the wall in the other side of the room. The man takes the mask off. Junko gasps in shock. "L-Leon!?, It can't be!! You're dead!!" Leon smirks and walks over to Junko, he kneels down and cups her face. "Oh but it can be, and it is ~" Junko shoves him away and runs to the door, frantically trying to unlock it. Leon grabs Junko by the waist and pulls her close. "That's not a very nice way to treat a guest, now is it?" I Junko pushes him away once again. "Don't touch me you psycho!!" 

Leon's smirk turns into a scowl and he shoves Junko onto the bed.He opens his zipper and takes his dick out, he pulls Junko's panties off. Junko starts to cry.

"Leon please, don't do this!!"

Leon puts his dick inside Junko and starts thrusting as she starts crying even more.

"I tried to be nice...."

He starts thrusting faster.

"But you..you just had to be difficult.."

Junko starts to cry and beg Leon to stop, but every time she pleads with him, he only goes harder and faster. Junko starts yelling for help.

"KYOKO!! MAKOTO!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Leon grins.

"keep yelling all you want, princess. They can't hear you!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS!?!?"

Leon pulls his dick out of Junko and contemplates for a second. He shrugs.

"Pure boredom I guess"

He puts his dick back in his pants and pulls Junko towards him.

"I've had my fun, and I'll be back soon, but you tell anyone about this and everyone dies, got it?"

Junko starts up at him with pure anger in her eyes.

"Fine. You've won this time, but don't think I'll ever make it easy for you!"

Leon walks to the door and unlocks it.

"We'll see about that, My princess of despair~"

He winks and leaves. Leaving Junko to process what the fuck just happened.

Junko puts a hoodie and shorts on, she knocks on Kyoko's door, hoping for an answer, Kyoko opens the door and looks at Junko.

"Is everything okay , Junko?"

Junko knew she couldn't tell Kyoko what was really going on.

"I..I just had a really bad nighmare, I don't feel safe in my room.."

Kyoko nodded, and let Junko in. 

"I'll get Hina, she knows how to deal with this, are you ok with me leaving for a few seconds?"

Junko smiled at Kyoko.

"I think I'll be okay for a couple seconds."

Kyoko left and Junko waited, Kyoko returned a couple seconds later with Asahina and Naegi. Naegi sat down and out an arm around Junko, Aoi did the same.

"Everything okay, Junko? Kyoko told Makoto and I that you had a nightmare and that you don't feel safe"

Junko nodded.

"I'm feeling a little better now.."

Kyoko closed her door and sat down next to Makoto.

"If you want, you can sleep in here and we'll stay too"

Junko smiled again.

"Thanks Kyoko, I really appreciate it"

Aoi put her arms around Junko and lay her down on Kyoko's bed.

"You just get some sleep okay? Then we can talk about this at breakfast!"

Junko fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Naegi, Kirigiri and Asahina fell asleep soon after.


	2. A strange morning

Junko woke up the next morning. Strange enough, she was in her own room. She heard the others calling for her and she checked her phone.

"176 missed calls!? , That's insane!!" 

Junko heard a knock on her door. She jumped up to answer open it. She opened the door and there stood Byakuya.

"Um....can I help you?"

Byakuya looked Junko up and down before turning his head away.

"Get dressed, then we'll talk. make it quick though, I don't have time for this"

Junko closed the door and ran to her closet. She put on a shirt and plaid skirt, deciding to ditch the cardigan for today. 

"Hm..I wonder what Byakuya wants...any clue Kurokuma?"

she looked over at her favourite plush bear and grinned as she put her tie on. She then walked back to the door, opening it once more.

"Okay, I'm dressed."

Byakuya walked into Junko's room and sat down on her desk, looking quite serious.

"You don't sleepwalk, do you?"

Junko scoffed at this ridiculous question.

"Of course not, why?"

Hearing this, Byakuya tensed up a small bit. Junko looked at him, confused.

"Then tell me, how did this end up outside my bedroom door?"

He held up a pair of black and red panties, Junko blushed violently.

"H-how!?!?"

Byakuya looked straight at Junko.

"You tell me, because there's no way these just magically grew legs and walked over to my room."

" B-but-"

"Junko, either you put them there or you didn't."

Junko was confused. She knew she hadn't. Then she realised. Leon obviously planted them there, looking to embarrass Junko.

"I-I didn't!"

Byakuya looked around, clearly thinking of an explanation for all of this.

"Yamada! He's probably just collecting our underwear or something!!"

Junko hated to throw Hifumi under the bus, but it was the most logical conclusion she could make up without changing her story. Byakuya stood up and left, giving Junko a quick wave. He suspected foul play, but decided to keep this investigation to himself.


	3. Leon's plan

"So, Kamakura"

Leon sat at his desk, facing away from Izuru.

"What do you want, Leon"

"I want you to gain Junko's trust, then find out all her secrets and bring them to me so I can smash Hope once and for all!"

Izuru hesitated for a second, then sighed.

"Whatever you say, Kuwata"

"Right, see ya"

Izuru left Leon's office, It was late at night and he had been called to help Leon with his plan. He made his way to Junko's bedroom and politely knocked on the door. 

"Hopefully she's awake.." Izuru though as he stated at the door. 

The door opened, revealing Junko Enoshima. Wearing almost nothing besides a white T-shirt and black underwear. Izuru quickly walked in.

"Who are you?"

" I am Izuru Kamakura. I came here to help you defeat despair and the mastermind "

Junko didn't really know whether to trust this guy or not, but she decided to give him a chance. Izuru looked around her room and spotted three large plushes, almost as big as Junko.

"These are yours?"

"Yes, I made them."

"Do you have names for each one?" Izuru asked , intrigued.

"Mhm, The white one is ShiroKuma, The black one is KuroKuma and The white and pink one is Monomi"

Izuru stared at the bears, fascinated. He was especially interested in the one she named Monomi. He held his hand out to touch it before turning to Junko.

"May I?"

Junko smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Izuru reached out and picked Monomi up. She was made of soft fluffy material and you could tell that there was a lot of effort but into these plushes. He held the plush rabbit , closing his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt movement next to him. It was Junko, picking up KuroKuma.

"Everything ok?"

Izuru sighed in relief and nodded.

"Everything is fine"

The two sat in silence for a moment. Izuru spoke.

"Do you mind if I just rest my eyes for a moment?"

" Oh, of course I don't mind! "

Izuru hugged Monomi and closed his eyes once again. The plush smelled like strawberries and waffles. He lay down on Junko's bed and fell asleep snuggled up to Monomi. Junko grinned at the sight and cuddled up with Kurokuma and Shirokuma , she also fell asleep. A couple hours passed an Izuru shot up, wide awake. He saw Junko's sleeping body and smiled slightly. He left Junko's room, leaving a single rose next to Junko as a thank you for last night.


End file.
